The present invention relates to a computer housing, and relates more particularly to such a computer housing which permits the computer to be installed horizontally or vertically and, which permits the computer operation speed display to be conveniently adjusted.
Various computers are known and intensively used for different purposes. Recently, a computer is generally equipped with a display for showing the operation speed. If the display is to be adjusted, the housing of the computer must be opened and then the display must be dismantled. If the internal space of the computer is fully occapied by diskdrives, interface cards, etc., it will be very difficult to dismantle the display for an adjustment. Further, because the housing for a horizontal computer does not fit for a vertical computer, different computer housings must be used for making horizontal and vertical computers. Conventional computer housings still have a common drawback. Because the side panels of regular computer housings are commonly fixed in place by screws, it mounting as well as dismounting procedures of the side panels are complicated.